


We’re a Pair of Weirdos

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Twilight References, Werewolf/Vampire AU, a bit of fighting, bit of body horror, pink werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Bonnie has a secret. She’s a werewolf. But what will happen when she sticks around Marceline a bit too long on the night of a full moon?This is a part of AUtober under werewolf/vampire au





	We’re a Pair of Weirdos

Bonnie stumbled out of her room, groaning. She had waited too long this month. She had to leave now.

She straightened up, trying her best to compose herself. She couldn’t leave leave her apartment in agony, but her skin was crawling. She could feel her bones starting to shift places. She was running out of time. 

So, she hurried to the door as fast as she could manage while trying to look normal. She made it to the front door and went to open the door.

“Bon? Where ya going? Dinners almost ready.” Marceline appeared suddenly, wearing a kiss the cook apron. Curse her girlfriend and her silent movements. 

“I...have an experiment I forgot about. I have to go check on it.” Bonnie quickly lied.

“Can’t it wait til morning?” Marceline whined, a sour look crossing her face. 

“No, it’s...really important. Very reactive.” Bonnie gritted out between clinched teeth. Her spine was felt like it was pushing against her skin. 

Marceline huffed. “Come on, Bonnie. Why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You keep lying to me. You give some half baked excuse to get out of here as fast as possible. What the hell?” 

“Marcy, it’s not like that.” 

“Then by all means, tell me about this “experiment”.” Marceline crossed her arms, giving Bonnie a nasty look. Bonnie couldn’t think of a response. Her nerves were buzzing almost audibly while her muscles felt like taffy being stretched and pulled. 

Marceline sighed. “Just admit it. You’re cheating on me, aren’t you?” 

“No! How could you think that?” Bonnie said. 

“Well, you keep disappearing every month like clockwork. What am I supposed to think?” 

“Marcy, I-“ Bonnie suddenly felt to her knees. She spasmed, arching her cracking back. 

“Bonnie!?” Marceline rushed to Bonnie’s side, but Bonnie was already blacking out.

******************

Bonnie came to on the couch with a thick wool blanket draped over her. She bolted upright, frantically looking around. 

Marceline startled awake, too. She jumped up from where she was draped over the couch’s side. After seeing her, she calmed down and let out a yawn. “Morning, Bon.” 

“Marcy, what the hell happened?” Bonnie demanded. She stood up, wrapping the blanket around her bare body. 

“You turned into a fluffy, pink werewolf, and passed out in my lap.“ Marceline said like it was normal. “By the way, why’d you never tell me you were a werewolf?” 

Bonnie blinked, giving her a confused look. Marceline took the silence to pull out her phone. She pulled up a picture and handed it to Bonnie. 

Sure enough, it was a picture of Bonnie with a wolf as pink as her hair. There was no doubt that was her. 

“I didn’t destroy anything?” Bonnie asked, not believing it. 

“You ate a slipper.” Marceline chuckled. When Bonnie didn’t, Marceline sobered up. “Is that why you kept leaving?” 

“I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I might-“ Bonnie choked up, her eyes watering. 

“Hey.” Marceline said gently. She put her hands on Bonnie’s cheeks. “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried. I’m a vampire remember?” 

“What?!” Bonnie went wide eyed. 

“Wait, you didn’t know?! But on our first date, I said I was like Edward Cullen.” 

“I thought you were trying to be smooth! What do you mean you’re a vampire?” Bonnie said. 

“I mean I’m a vampire. You thought these were for show?” Marceline flashed her teeth, her pronounced incisors flashing. Bonnie had never ever noticed how pointed they were. 

“But, I’ve seen you in the sunlight! And, you never drink blood! And what about-“

“Geez, Bonnie. Calm down, would you?” 

“I’m sorry, but-“ Bonnie chuckled. “You’re a vampire.” 

“And you’re a werewolf.” 

“We’re quite a pair, aren’t we?” Bonnie started laughing. Marceline joined in. 

“Were a pair of weirdos is what we are. We must be perfect for each other.” 

“Yeah, we are.” Bonnie kissed her cheek. “Love you, you weirdo.” 

“Does that mean we can watch Twilight again?” 

“Hell no.” Bonnie laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Kudos if you liked it and comment what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
